


Destiny

by AfflecksCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just hate Steelvixen, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Mixen, Other, Protective Mick Rory, Slow Dancing, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: Amaya Jiwe decides that maybe meeting Mick Rory was destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tiny fic but it turned into this.

The team nodded in understanding as Sara briefed them with their mission. A time aberration had been detected in the year 1789, the start of the French Revolution. It seemed simple enough, but when was anything ever simple with this team? 

Amaya looked down at the dress that Gideon has prepared for her. It was a flowing yellow ball gown, complete with gloves and sparkles. She smiled slightly as she looked at it. It was more beautiful than anything she had seen in her whole life.  
She slid the dress over her head, the cool fabric making contact with her skin. Amaya glanced at herself in the mirror, in awe of the way the dress looked. 

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the rest of the team were dressed and waiting. Mick glared at the blue suit he was wearing. "This is not my element." He grumbled. Sara laughed at Mick's misery.

Then Amaya walked around the corner slowly. Both Nate and Mick stared at her, taking her in. Ray glanced at Sara, who was grinning at the expressions on the other two's faces. "You look..." Nate began. "Nice." Mick blurted out. Amaya blushed.

"Ok, so, the time aberration has been detected is at a ball, as we all know." Sara said. The others nodded slowly. Sara opened the door to let the others out. "Try not to bring attention to yourselves please?" Martin said. Mick rolled his eyes. "When do we ever not do that?" 

The team looked around at the sight before them. The ballroom was bright gold, with chandeliers and tables everywhere. Amaya gasped slightly as the sight. Mick glanced at her, out of the corner of his eyes. She really was pretty in the dress, he had to admit. 

Mick shifted uncomfortably as music started to play. Dancing wasn't his strong suit. Lucky for him, he was interrupted by a familiar face walking towards the team; Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm hadn't spotted them yet but it was obvious he would if they didn't move.  
Sara grabbed Ray and Nate, pulling them to one side, while Amaya, Mick, Martin, & Jax went to the opposite side. 

Nate glanced back at Amaya, not wanting to be separated from her. He frowned slightly as he realized she was with Mick. He'd saw the way Mick looked at Amaya, and he didn't like it. 

Amaya glanced at Mick out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit, the blue suit looked good on him. It was the perfect contrast to her yellow gown. She held her breath slightly, tensing, as she reached for his hand. He jumped, startled. Mick turned towards Amaya. "What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

She blushed slightly as she said, "Holding your hand, what does it look like?" Mick stared at her for a moment before leaning back against the wall, watching Merlyn move through the crowd. "Thought you and Pretty Boy were together." He said gruffly. Amaya rolled her eyes. "Well...yes, Nate and I are together but..." She said as Mick stared at her, waiting on her answer. She opened her mouth to speak before he grabbed her and yanked her towards the wall. Amaya's eyes flashed with surprise and anger. "What did you do that for?!" She asked him, angrily. Mick glanced down at her, before gesturing to a person who stood a few feet away from them. Amaya looked towards the person Mick was gesturing at. Amaya started slightly as she recognized the person; Damien Darhk. "Darhk." She whispered. 

Sara looked over at Nate who's eyes hadn't left Amaya since the team had separated. "You alright?" Sara asked. Nate, shaken out of his stupor, replied with; "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
Sara smiled at him. "Because you haven't taken your eyes off of her since she walked off with Mick."  
"Oh," said Nate, "I didn't think it was that obvious."  
Sara rolled her eyes at Nate's stupidity. "Look, I know you're together," she said slowly, "but don't be that way." Ray glanced towards Mick and Amaya suddenly. "Look at how happy he looks." Ray mumbled softly to himself.

Amaya pressed her back against the wall. "What do we do?" She hissed at Mick, agitated. Mick looked at where Martin stood, watching Jax dance with a young French woman. He sighed slightly and said, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Blondie, Pretty Boy and Haircut are on the other side of the room watching Merlyn. The Professor is too busy playing 'Proud Dad' over the kid to be of any use..." Amaya heard the pause in his voice and turned towards him. Mick was frozen, his face filled with a mix between sadness and anger. Amaya laid her hand on his arm. "Mick, are you okay?" She asked softly, drawing her attention away from Darhk to focus on him. Mick's eyes wandered away from what he was staring at, to meet with her eyes. "Yeah...fine." He said

Then she saw him. Darhk, moving through the crowd towards them. Amaya panicked for a moment trying to think of a plan to hide but she soon realized that they had no time. She stood on her tiptoes and, to Mick's surprise, kissed him. She felt Darhk's gaze upon them as her lips collided with Mick's, her arms around his neck. As soon as Darhk was gone, she pulled away, leaving Mick speechless. 

Nate's eyes widened as he watched Amaya kiss Mick. Ray and Sara quickly looked at each other, their surprised expressions mirrored on each other's faces

Mick looked at Amaya, slightly stunned. "What the...?" He began before she shrugged and said, "It was the only thing I could think of. People can't handle public displays of affection very well, so I figured Darhk wouldn't pay too much attention to us that way." 

Nate spun towards Sara and Ray. "Are you," he cried, "going to tell me to calm down now?!" Ray looked at his friend. "You did see Darhk walk by them, right?" He asked slowly, not sure what to expect from Nate's response. Nate glared at Ray. "She's not your girlfriend! You haven't saw it, have you?" Ray looked at Sara, clearly confused. "The way she looks at him." Nate continued. "She has feelings for him, and she would deny it if I asked but she does."

Mick stared at Amaya, still stunned at what she had done. "What?" She asked at his incredulous expression. He shook his head. "I just wasn't expecting that."  
Amaya nodded in understanding as she looked out at the dance floor. "I used to love to dance when I was with the J.S.A." She whispered.  
Mick's thoughts were a raging storm as she said that. He knew she was with Nate but it wouldn't hurt to dance with her, would it? After all, they were on a mission and they needed to keep their cover, didn't they? 

He looked around quickly before looking back at Amaya and said, "Well...do you wanna dance?" Amaya spun around, surprised. She shouldn't say yes, that much she knew, after all she was with Nate but she was drawn to Mick for reasons and ways that she couldn't quite explain. 

She smiled as Mick shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with the collar of his suit. She curtsied as she had saw the other French women do and, carefully grabbed his arm.

Malcolm Merlyn watched the Legends carefully, planning his move. He heard someone step up behind him and before he even turned around, he knew who it was. "Hello, Damien."  
Darhk smiled coldly as he walked up beside Malcolm. "Assessing the situation, are we? Trying to decide if we should bring in the weapon or not?" He asked, anxious to hear Merlyn's answer.  
Merlyn nodded.

Mick looked at Amaya, a bittersweet expression on her face as they walked onto the ballroom floor. He wasn't sure why he'd asked her to do this, after all, he hated dancing. Leonard had always been the charmer out of the two of them.  
He carefully wrapped his arm around Amaya, slightly unsure. She smiled and guided his arm around her waist, and took his other hand into hers. 

Nate's eyes were full of jealousy as he watched Amaya dance with Mick, smiling and looking happier than he'd seen her. Sara shifted uncomfortably as she watched Nate. She didn't like this one bit. Ray, who was beside Sara, looked at her curiously. "Sara, what should we do?" He whispered. Sara frowned and said, "I don't know, but I do know that Merlyn is watching us." 

Mick almost stopped breathing the moment that Amaya laid her head on his chest. He glanced towards where Martin and Jax were standing, watching them and smiling like two kids in a candy store. He smiled slowly when Jax gave him a thumbs up. When Amaya lifted her head, Mick watched as she looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. She laughed as he twirled her around. Amaya started to speak when suddenly a voice said, "Mind if I cut in?"  
They both spun around towards the sound of the voice to see Malcolm Merlyn standing before them, a gun in his hand. Mick barely had time to reach up to tap his comms before the rest of the team were at their side. "Merlyn." Sara said, the anger on her face clear. 

"Oh, how I'd hoped you come easily." said Malcolm, clearly enjoying every moment. His eyes narrowed. "But I suppose you aren't going to so...Damien, bring him in!" The Legends turned towards the door where Damien Darhk stood with another man. Sara and Mick's eyes widened as soon as their gaze reached the other man.  
"Leonard?" They both whispered. 

Leonard Snart laughed coldly at the expressions on the original team members' faces. "What's the matter? Do I look like someone you used to know?" He asked, the sarcasm clear in his voice.  
"But...you're dead." Ray suddenly said. Malcolm smiled and replied with, "Oh, but you see, Dr. Palmer, this isn't the Leonard Snart you knew. This is Leonard Snart from the year 2014. He currently knows none of you except by reputation. Well, except for Mr. Rory here." 

Mick's face was a mixture of confusion, sadness and anger. "It was you that I saw in the crowd. Wasn't it?!" He yelled at Snart. Snart nodded, the cold smile never disappearing from his face. "Mick, my old friend," Snart began, "Join us. It can be just like old times." 

Mick stopped dead. He'd contemplated leaving the Legends enough times since Leonard had died. Now was his chance. He could leave this all behind and never look back. It'd be him and Leonard again, just the two of them against the world; well, except for Darhk, Thawne, and Merlyn who they could take care of later.

Mick stepped forward slowly. "Mick?" He heard Amaya say from behind him. He turned to see her pulling away from Nate's grip so she could walk towards him. Amaya stopped in front of him and looked at him, her dark eyes seeing straight through him. He reached out slowly and touched her hair which had cascaded down upon her shoulders. "Please don't leave." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. 

Mick turned towards the Legion of Doom and met Snart's cold gaze with his own fiery one. "No." He said. Merlyn and Darhk, clearly surprised, both replied with "No?!"  
Mick nodded. "I'm not joining you. This is my team now." He said, gesturing towards the Legends. Sara smiled slightly as he spoke. 

Merlyn scowled. "Get them!" He yelled.  
A battle quickly started, and people rushed out of the ballroom. Leonard shot a blast of cold air at Sara which she quickly dodged. "I was informed that you have feelings for me." Leonard yelled at Sara as he fought with her. Sara quickly dodged his blows and replied with, "Maybe once. But not any more." 

Amaya ducked and dodged the bullets Merlyn was shooting at her. She touched her amulet, ready to charge him, when Nate jumped in front of her. "I've got him. Don't get hurt." He cried. Amaya felt her anger towards Nate rise up. "Don't get hurt?! This is my fight too!" She yelled. 

Mick saw it before it happened. Sara had ran to fight Darhk and had left Leonard on the ground. He watched in slow motion as Leonard picked up his gun and aimed it directly at Amaya who was arguing with Nate. Mick saw the cold gun fire, the blast set to hit Amaya. Before he had time to comprehend what he was doing, he jumped in front of the cold blast, letting it him instead of Amaya.

Amaya heard Mick's cry of pain from behind her. Amaya's eyes travelled down to the floor where Mick was laying, knocked out from the cold blast. She briefly registered hearing Ray and Sara yell Mick's name before she heard a shrill noise that took her a few moments to realize were her own screams. She quickly looked up to see Leonard Snart frowning before he ran out the door, signaling for Darhk and Merlyn to follow him. The other two rolled their eyes before running out after Snart.  
Amaya fell to her knees beside Mick, tears streaming down her face. The other Legends gathered beside her as fast as they could. Amaya watched as Ray and Nate picked up Mick, hurrying to get him back to the Waverider before the cold blast killed him.

Amaya sat on the floor, outside of the MedBay, her head in her hands. "C'mon, Mick." She whispered to herself. "I can't lose you too." 

Nate watched sadly as Amaya paced up and down the hall. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sara. "She loves him. I know that now." He said. Sara grimaced as he said it. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked. Sara nodded slowly. "I had a hunch."

Amaya walked into the MedBay slowly. Gideon had informed her that Mick had woken up. After everyone else had checked on him, Amaya went in last. "Hi." She said slowly. Mick looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Hey there." He said, clearly amused at seeing her there.  
She sat down in the chair beside the bed in the MedBay. "Thank you." She whispered slowly. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"For what?"  
"For saving my life."  
Mick nodded. "You're welcome." He said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
She looked at him intently. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe it was...destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy :)


End file.
